Of supernatural books and confessions
by maddy-smith
Summary: Imagine reading the latest supernatural book and finding out dean is in love with you.


It had been a long day you had just got back from a tiring hunt with dean, Sam and cas a shifter in a small town just outside of Kansas. You were all relaxing back at the bunker. Currently you were curled up in your bed reading the latest supernatural book chuck had given to you last week.

You knew it was a little weird to be reading about your own life but you but you felt like if you read it in the book you could pretend it didn't really happen and this nightmare wasn't really your life, although it wasn't all bad when you weren't saving the world you and the boys had a lot of fun.

'Y/n was running though the warehouse as fast as her legs would carry her, she had killed one werewolf already but the others were right behind her. Y/n rounded the corner and stopped to catch her breath, her chest heaving In an out. At that moment Sam and dean burst through the door just in time to see a werewolf knock y/n to the ground knocking her out cold blood seeping from a gash on her head' you read. you were kind of excited to see what happened after that. Sam said Dean was really worried about you you wanted to see what he was on about.

Secretly you had always had a crush on Dean, oh who were you kidding you were head over heels in love with him. You knew he could never be in love with you but that didn't stop you from loving him you would just have to settle for being his best friend.

Getting back to your book 'The blood coming from you head pooled around you fast "y/n!" Dean yelled worried 5 shot were fired the 2 werewolves that had been chasing y/n dropped to the flood. Dead. Dean and Sam ran over to y/n "y/n hey come on wake up y/n." Dean said gently pulling your head into his lap "y/n come on don't leave not now not when I have so much to tell you." Dean pleaded "Dean we have to get her out of here" Sam told his brother but it was all just noise to Dean he was completely focused on y/n "come on y/n wake up! Im in love with you ok and I can't lose you please wake up." Dean had a single tear running down his cheek. "ok Dean come on we need to get her outside and call Cas." Sam said while Dean picked y/n up and carried her outside with Sam following'

There was a thud as your book dropped to the floor the shock visible on you face you couldn't form words. After a few minutes you picked up the book and walked across the hallway of the bunker into deans room as he was stepping out of his bathroom with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist water dripping it's way down his toned muscles for the second time in 10 minutes you were speechless.

"Hey y/n what are you doing here?"Dean asked.

"Dean what the…have you read this?" You asked your heart racing in your chest pounding against your ribs.

"Really y/n the supernatural books you lived it why do you need to read it" "Dean chuck wrote about something that happened when I was knocked out on a hunt a few months back the werewolf in New York"

"Shit.." Was all dean uttered putting his hand over his face his breathing speeding up he could hear his heart beating so loud he was sure y/n could hear it to "I guess I have a lot to explain huh y/n"

"Yeah Dean you said.. You said that your err … That your in love with me" you whispered quietly but Dean still heard.

Dean sighed sitting Down on his bed and running a hand though his still damp hair.

"Yeah I am, and I get it y/n that it's probably gonna be weird 'cause you obviously don't feel the same way but could you please do me a massive favour and forget all about it and we could just carry on being best friends?" Dean practically begged.

"I'm sorry Dean but I can't do that." "Yeah ok I get it I screwed up you can leave now." Dean interrupted. you had never see him look so heart broken before.

"No I can't because I wasn't finished." you said confidently stepping right in front of Dean and placing a finger under his chin so his gorgeous bright green eyes met yours.

"I can't forget all of this happened and go back to being your best friend Dean Winchester! Because for as long as I can remember I have been in love with you t-" before you could finish you sentence Dean had pulled you down into his lap and crashed his lips into yours it was the best kiss you had ever had you didn't want it to end. You felt deans tongue run across your bottom lip begging for entrance which you happily granted as a slight moan escaped you throat Dean pulled away from your mouth the start placing kisses down your neck "you have-no idea-how long-I've wanted-to hear-you say that." Dean whispered in between kissed before starting to bite and suck at the skin just above your collar bone earning another moan from you.

"Then prove it." you said with a smile. The next thing you knew Dean had leaned back on the bed and flipped you both over.

When Sam came to check on Dean several hours later all he found was a pile of clothes and a towel on the floor and you 2 curled up together in Deans bed fast asleep and you had some very obvious bruises on your neck "finally." Sam whispered before closing the door and going back to his own room.

 **A/N - let me know what you guys think**


End file.
